Alexander Summers (Earth-616)
, Magistrate Summers , Mutant X | Alignment = Good | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Starjammers; Formerly X-Men, X-Factor, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, The Six, Genoshan Magistrates, Dark Descendants, Defenders | Relatives = Philip Summers (paternal grandfather); Deborah Summers (paternal grandmother); Christopher Summers (Corsair) (father, deceased); Katherine Summers (mother, deceased); Andrew Blanding (adoptive father); Joanna Blanding(adoptive mother); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (brother); Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) (brother, deceased); Haley Blanding (adoptive sister); Todd Blanding (adoptive brother, deceased); Madelyne Pryor (Red Queen) (sister-in-law/clone of second sister-in-law, deceased); Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (sister-in-law, deceased); Sara Grey-Bailey (sister-in-law, deceased) Paul Bailey (brother-in-law, deceased) Cal'syee Neramani (Deathbird) (sister-in-law); Lilandra Neramani (sister-in-law, deceased) D'Ken Neramani (brother-in-law, deceased) Nathan Summers (Cable) (nephew, deceased); Adam Neramani (X-Treme) (nephew, alleged half-brother); Gailyn Bailey (niece, deceased) Joseph Bailey (nephew, deceased) Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (niece, deceased) Hope Summers (niece, deceased) Madelyne Pryor (Earth-1298) (Marvel Woman) (alternate reality wife); Scott Summers (Earth-1298) (alternate reality son); Rachel Summers (Marvel Girl) (alternate reality niece); Nathaniel Grey (X-Man) (alternate reality nephew); Stryfe (nephew's clone, deceased); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (grandnephew, deceased); Hope Summers (adoptive grandniece); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Starjammer; Formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; X-Factor HQ, Washington D.C., Maryland; Genosha; Mutant Research Center, Muir Island; Australian Outback, Australia; Alexandria, Virginia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Hawaiian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Currently starjammer, adventurer; Formerly graduate student in geophysics | Education = Postgraduate degree in geophysics | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Honolulu, Hawaii | Creators = Roy Thomas; Neal Adams | First = X-Men #54 | HistoryText = Early Years Alexander Summers is the middle of the three sons of Christopher Summers, a United States Air Force Major and test pilot, and his wife Katherine Ann. At age six, Alex, his father, his mother, and older brother Scott were flying back from a vacation in Christopher's vintage de Havilland Mosquito airplane when the plane encountered a scout ship of the Shi'ar Empire, setting the wooden plane ablaze. Katherine pushed Scott and Alex out of the burning plane with the only available parachute. The two boys escaped the Shi'ar while their parents did not. Scott and Alex both believed their parents had been killed until as adults they were reunited with their father, who had since become Corsair, leader of the Starjammers, a star-faring band of adventurers. The two boys were hospitalized for injuries sustained during their landing, since their overburdened parachute had been unable to slow their descent safely enough. Scott and Alex both suffered traumatic amnesia regarding the plane incident. They left the hospital after two weeks and were placed in the State Home for Foundlings, an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska and were subjected to batteries of tests and experiments by the orphanage's owner, Mr. Milbury, an alias for the evil geneticist and their future enemy Mr. Sinister. Soon adopted, Alex had little or no contact with Scott until years later. Alex was raised by the Blandings family, whose son had been killed in a car accident. Alex was pressured to act as a replacement of the Blandings' dead son, Todd, which he tried to do as best as he could. When Vincent, the boy who killed Todd, kidnapped Alex and his foster sister, Haley, Alex manifested his mutant powers for the first time. Vincent was incinerated. Mister Sinister appeared, quite surprised to find that Alex’s potential possibly exceeded Scott's. Unfortunately, Alex lacked any control over his powers. Sinister placed psi-blocks on both Alex and Haley, causing them to forget everything that happened that night. ]] X-Men Alex was unaware of Scott's developing mutant power or his identity as Cyclops of the X-Men until after the younger Summers graduated from Old Landon College's geophysical studies. It was at that time that Alex first became aware of his own mutant abilities. A professor of archeology named Ahmet Abdol, also a mutant, had discovered a psychic link between himself and Summers. While both of them had the latent mutant power to absorb and transform cosmic radiation, Abdol's ability to exercise the power was jammed in an unknown manner by Summers' body. The Living Pharaoh, as this mutant was calling himself, captured the youth and took him to his laboratory in Egypt. Abdol found a way to screen Summers' body from ambient cosmic radiation, permitting his own body to attain its latent potential. Abdol was transformed into the Living Monolith, a gigantic mutant with vast cosmic power. The Monolith was defeated while in combat with the X-Men when Summers' latent mutant powers surfaced under the stress of entombment within the mechanism designed to screen him from cosmic radiation. Incapable of controlling the shock waves his body emanated, Summers chose to remain in the Egyptian desert rather than accompany the X-Men back to America. Summers was soon captured by one of the mutant-hunting robotic Sentinels and brought to the headquarters of Larry Trask, the son of the Sentinels' inventor Bolivar Trask. Trask gave Summers the codename Havok and a costume whose chest display monitored the build-up of cosmic energy within him. When the X-Men finally freed Trask's captive mutants, Summers accompanied his brother and his teammates back to civilization where he began training to help him keep his energy in check. Eventually, Havok gained enough mastery over his power that he could release it only when he wished to do so, as opposed to when he was near death, and could wield his power skillfully enough to become a formidable opponent in battle. Havok fell in love with Lorna Dane, the mutant known as Magnetrix (much to the anger of Iceman who also showed a romantic interest in her). They both served for a time as active X-Men. During this time they helped repel an invasion by the alien Z'Nox, met Ka-Zar in the Savage Land, were targeted by the Promise, met the Hulk, and were abducted by the Secret Empire. Following the X-Men's battle against the island Krakoa, the two left the X-Men to pursue their mutual interest in geophysics, attending graduate school in Nevada. A short time later, Alex and Lorna fell under the mind-control of the Shi'ar Intelligence agent Davan Shakari, also known as Erik the Red. They were turned against the X-Men and attempted to assassinate Professor Xavier. A massive battle ensued at Kennedy International Airport with the duo battling the X-Men. Shakari managed to escape with both her and Alex. They were both eventually freed from Shakari's control and stayed at Muir Island for their recovery. While there, Alex and Lorna aided the X-Men battling Proteus. Afterwards, they settled in New Mexico, where they completed their advanced degrees. The plan to stay out of the affairs of the outside world did not last long. Havok and Polaris found themselves hunted by the Marauders. Polaris fell under the mental control of Malice and was forced to attack the X-Men as the leader of the Marauders. Havok, then a member of the X-Men, had to fight his lover. While Polaris was with the Marauders, Alex had a brief affair with his brother's wife, Madelyne Pryor, becoming her consort, the Goblyn Prince. After Lorna freed herself from Malice, she called the X-Men (including Havok) for help from the southern-most tip of South America, only to be captured by Zaladane. Psylocke knew that returning to their Australian base was certain death, however Gateway called the X-Men back (leaving Polaris stranded in South America) without being asked, and Psylocke persuaded and compelled the X-Men to walk through the Siege Perilous rather than die at the hands of the Reavers. Alex re-emerged as a magistrate of Genosha, serving the state voluntarily.during the X-Tinction Agenda event During this time Wolfsbane was forced to undergo the mutate process, and was genetically bonded to Magistrate Summers. In a battle with his brother, his memories returned. Afterwards, he elected to remain in Genosha to help put a new, better state together. X-Factor Later Havok, with Polaris again, joined the second incarnation of X-Factor, a newly-formed, government-funded, mutant agency. They overcame Mister Sinister and Ricochet's attempts to discredit the team. They fought the Mutant Liberation Front, and the Hell's Belles. They took down X-Force after an assassination attempt was made on the life of Charles Xavier. During a mission to Genosha, the connection between Havok and Wolfsbane was discovered. The team battled the fanatical terrorist Haven who believed that, when the Mahapralaya came, the world would be destroyed and a new golden age would come about after it. Haven hoped to bring Mahapralaya about early. She took Wolfsbane through a Pralaya, moving her in and out of pocket dimensions, and cured her of the genetic bond. When haven tried to cure Multiple Man of the Legacy Virus, she failed, killing him. Havok was also deeply affected by the apparent death of his teammate and friend Jamie Madrox. Mourning Jamie’s death, he decided to quit the team until Polaris tracked him down and convinced him to stay with the team. Later Havok's powers raged out of control. Havok was once again confined to the regulator costume he used to wear. He returned to X-Factor but was kidnapped by the bounty hunter called Random. Random brought him to the Dark Beast, the Beast's evil counterpart from another timeline. Havok was brainwashed and put in charge of McCoy's lackeys, including Fatale, Post and Random. McCoy came to serve Onslaught and offered his team's services to the powerful entity. Havok confronted his former X-Factor teammates and coldly hit Lorna with enough force to put her into cardiac arrest. The Brotherhood Apparently freed of mind-control, Havok founded a team of mutant terrorists called the Brotherhood. Havok did not truly become a terrorist. He joined the Brotherhood in order to stop the Dark Beast's sinister plans. Later he tried to kill JJ Jameson and nearly killed his brother. He also tried to recruit Nate Grey. He joined the X.U.E (mutants from the future) in stopping the Dark Beast. Havok rejoined Lorna and what was left of X-Factor at the time. However, his teammate Greystone developed a severe case of temporal insanity and tried to use a slipshod time machine to return to his own time. Havok attempted to stop him but the time machine exploded, apparently killing them both. Mutant X In the explosion, Alex’s mind was transported to another reality, where he took over the body of his counter-part, who too was on the brink of death, as he had been shot by Sentinels. In this reality, Alex was leader of the Six, a team consisting of himself and altered versions of Madelyne Pryor, Iceman, Beast, Archangel and Storm (known here as Marvel Woman, Ice-Man, Brute, the Fallen and Bloodstorm). There, Cyclops was taken into space twenty years ago, along with their parents, and Alex was married to Madelyne Pryor and was the father of their child, Scotty, named after his long missing older brother. Havok took the place of this dimension's Alex Summers as leader of the Six, though little Scotty recognized that he wasn’t the same person anymore. Alex eventually returned to his own universe. He was discovered in a hospital in a comatose state. His mind eventually returned to its body with the help of young telepath Carter, son of Nurse Annie, who had cared for him. Seizing the day, Alex's long-time love Lorna asked him to marry her. Somewhat shocked at such a life-altering question so soon after his return, Alex faltered over a reply but his assembled friends and family made the decision for him. However, Alex had fallen in love with Annie, and called off his wedding as Lorna was walking up the aisle. Lorna snapped and attempted to kill both Alex and his newfound love, but she was stopped by Alex's teammate, the Juggernaut. Soon after, the alternate reality Havok's personality resurfaced within Alex, having followed Alex's consciousness back from within the void in which he had been trapped. The team of dimension-hopping mutants known as the Exiles were charged with the task of stopping the evil Havok, and they teamed up with the X-Men to prevent him from killing Carter. The evil consciousness was eventually forced out of Alex's body and sent back into the void where it was destroyed by the Exiles' taskmaster, the enigmatic being known as the Timebroker. Following the Scarlet Witch's alteration of reality, many mutants were left powerless, including Polaris. When she chose to leave the X-Men Havok decided to accompany her. During an encounter with the creature called Daap, Polaris was abducted by Apocalypse and Havok returned to the X-Men. After the battle with Apocalypse Wolverine discovered that one of his knocked-out horsemen was actually Polaris. As her esophagus closed down, Havok administered CPR to save her life, but was infected with the meta-plague. Luckily, Emma Frost saved some of the antidote Havok destroyed earlier and cured him with it. and Havok]] Starjammers Havok was recruited by Professor X , along with Marvel Girl, Nightcrawler, Warpath, Darwin and Polaris to participate in a space mission to stop his brother Vulcan from unleashing his powers on the Shi'ar empire. Alex witnessed Vulcan murder their father. Alex, Lorna, and Rachel Summers stayed in space, joining the Starjammers to lead the resistance against Vulcan and his wife, Deathbird, who had conquered the Shi'ar Empire. The civil war between Vulcan's forces and those loyal to the dethroned Lilandra raged on. Led by Havok and the Starjammers, Lilandra's forces gradually whittled away at Vulcan's forces, which were plagued by defections. Warned in advance of a rebel raid on Feather's Edge, Vulcan and his fleet ambushed the Starjammers. However, in the middle of the battle, his ship, the Hammer, was destroyed by the Scy`ar Tal (translating to "Death to the Shi'ar"). Vulcan made contact with the Starjammers to call a temporary ceasefire. Under the ceasefire, the Shi'ar and the Starjammers decided to take out the Finality, thus crippling the Scy'ar's biggest threat. Once Havok and Vulcan were in position to destroy Finality, the Eldest Scy'ar tried to stop them. Once Vulcan figured out how the Eldest was powered, he severed the connection Eldest had with his brothers, making him powerless. Once the connection was severed, the Scy'ar became unorganized, and the tide of the battle shifted to the Shi'ar. The Shi'ar then proceeded to attack both the Scy'ar and the Starjammers. Meanwhile, Vulcan blasted Havok into a sun. Vulcan decided to use Finality to destroy the Scy'ar by using the weapon to place a star in the middle of their fleet. Alex returned and, having absorbed enough power to burn Vulcan, decided to end things with him. While they battled, Rachel and Korvus tried, and failed, to stop the beacon that would initiate the attack by the Shi'ar. The Shi'ar Imperial Guard ended Alex's battle with Vulcan by appearing with the Starjammers in captivity, threatening to kill them. Before surrendering, Alex destroyed Finality. Alex and the Starjammers were then taken into Vulcan's custody and placed in a prison, while Rachel Summers remained free. Alex and Lorna along with the other captured Starjammers were kept in a deep underwater prison below a planet's surface. Alex and Lorna were tortured daily and forced to hear each other's screams, and Alex was powerless as he was nowhere near a star or any cosmic force to draw his powers from. War of Kings Despite ploys such as telling Havok that his teammates were dead and it was all Alex's fault, Havok remained defiant. Alex had at least some power left. He allowed some time to go by, with moments of exposure continuing, before killing his guards and escaping. Alex then liberated his teammates from captivity. As he rescued Polaris, she gave him a thank-you kiss. Havok surprised his team as he informed them of his true plan. Instead of running they would wait, Gabriel would be coming to them to defeat them, and Havok planned to kill him when he did. After Rachel and Korvus lose their connection to the Phoenix Force, Havok and the Starjammers depart for Kree Space. The group attended the wedding of Crystal & Ronan the Accuser. Vulcan and the Imperial Guard sacked the wedding and injured many present. The Kree then declared war on the Shi'ar. | Powers = Ambient Energy Conversion: Havok absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special costume to assist him. Havok’s body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body’s power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Havok’s body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Havok if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. His ability to absorb energy is so great that he was able to survive being dropped into a large Star, and use it's energy to augment his powers to the point he easily overpowered and beat the likes of Vulcan. *''Plasma Emanation: Ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Havok strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Havok direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. *Flight: Havok can also use stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. '''Heat Immunity': Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. Radiation Immunity: Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. | Abilities = Intellectually gifted, Havok is well-educated in the geophysical sciences and has been trained in martial arts by Wolverine. | Strength = Havok possesses the normal human strength of a man his age, height and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Uncontrolled Ambient Energy Conversion: At times, he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. This may also be due to psychological trauma similar to his brother. Genetic Flaw: Havok is not immune to Vulcan's powers, but is partially resistant to it by way of his ability to absorb energy. Havok is immune to Cyclops' optic blasts as Cyclops is immune to his powers. | Equipment = Most of Havok's costumes act as a containment suit and constantly monitor his energy output. | Transportation = | Weapons = Alex once used a small gun that can harbor his energy. | Notes = | Trivia = * Alex has stated his favorite movie is West Side Story, and he is fond of Stephen King books. * Alex is allergic to tomatoes. * It's been established that Alex is six years younger than his brother Scott, placing him in his early 20's, most likely around 22, as Scott has been estimated at 28. Due to Marvel's sliding timescale for character ages, this is, of course, subject to change as the writers see fit. It also seems young as it has been a long time since Alex received his college degree and he would have been around 22 when completing school. | Links = * Marvel Directory * UncannyX-Men.net Spotlight on Havok * Summers and Grey Family Tree }} Category:198 Mutants Category:Brotherhood members Category:Defenders members Category:Magistrate members Category:Six members Category:Starjammers members Category:X-Factor members Category:X-Men members Category:Summers Family Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Plasma Generation Category:Toxic Immunity